Find the missing people for Marcus
Find the missing people for Marcus is a side quest in Fallout 2. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough To start this quest, talk to Marcus, the mutant town sheriff of Broken Hills. Ask him about things in town and offer your help on finding the missing people. You can refuse to take $ as a reward. OPTIONAL: Next, locate a man named Dan in a house in the north-east corner of the Broken Hills residential area. He will tell you that his wife is missing; assure him that you will be able to find her. Once you are in this side of town, find one of the manholes (there's one in an outhouse) and climb down in to the tunnels. Once underground, you will have to face a few giant ants. Eventually, you will come across multiple dead bodies in the north east of this tunnel system. Find the body of a woman (more precisely, Dan's wife). There will be a note on her body. The note implies that the mutant Francis is the killer of these missing people. The note also implicates Zaius. OPTIONAL: Go back to Dan, and tell him you found his missing wife, dead in the tunnels below. You can also convince him to leave town, as he might as well be the next target of the killer. OPTIONAL: While in this part of town, have a chat with Zaius in the mine foreman's hut. He will prompt you to talk to Francis. OPTIONAL: Confront Francis with the note you found. You can either kill him (turning Broken Hills hostile in the process,) or persuade him to leave the town, to atone for his sins. After solving this mystery, go to Marcus to claim your reward. If you refused to take money earlier, he will give you a scoped hunting rifle. Rewards * 500 XP * $500 or scoped hunting rifle * Dan's reward: ** $500 (if asked for) ** −10 karma and −10 reputation (if you refused to find Dan's wife) ** 500 XP (if you informed Dan of his wife's murder) and *** +5 Karma (if you consoled him) *** −5 karma and −5 reputation (if you mocked him) *** and −5 karma (if you laughed at him) * 1000 XP and +5 reputation (if you confronted Francis) Notes * If you finished the quest without telling Dan that his wife is dead, the option to leave town will not show up. * If you have the quest Blow up the mine's air purifier and talk to Marcus about this quest, the next time you talk to him, his dialogue will be of the conclusion of Blow up the mine's air purifier (he says about disarming the bombs), and there will be no more the dialogue option to turn the gang in to him, so you can't win the XP. This way it's better to turn the gang to Marcus first and then conclude this quest. * If one does not let Francis leave Broken Hills at the conclusion of the quest, he and all of Broken Hills will go hostile towards the player character. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:Broken Hills pl:Znajdź zaginionych ludzi dla Marcusa ru:Найти пропавших людей для Маркуса uk:Знайти зниклих людей для Маркуса